<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wishing well by the__pigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054286">wishing well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/pseuds/the__pigeon'>the__pigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(never mentioned by name but its there), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gruesome Talk, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Remus being Remus, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Touch-Starved, no beta we die like men, set after svs:r, theres a lot of talking about blood and death and murder all from remus, whether everyone else is sympathetic is up to interpretation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/pseuds/the__pigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Selfishness vs Selflessness Redux, Roman finds himself back at a wishing well he and his brother made when they were younger. He has a few things to wish for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wishing well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for some reason the formatting messed up so theres a lot of things here that are meant to be in italics but arent for some reason and im working on fixing it but here it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before everything went wrong, Roman remembered he used to go to the wishing well.</p><p>There were lots of wishing wells in the Imagination. There were lots of towns, lots of people. It made sense. But this wishing well sat far away from any fake people, surrounded by trees and vibrant wildflowers that were constantly in bloom and mushroom circles that Roman swore weren’t there before, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if his brother had come here just to set up some fae circles.</p><p>The wishing well was smaller than he remembered. That or he’d grown taller. It was also much more damaged, in disrepair. Chipped stone, overgrown moss, the remnants of what looked like blood stained some of the grass near the base, confirming his suspicion that Remus had been here before him.</p><p>He stood in front of it. The water at the bottom smelt just plain bad. With a flick of his hand, the well filled up, this time with much more fresh, clear water. For good measure, he fixed the crumbling stones it was made of. When he tried to clean the blood up, it didn’t leave. He decided to ignore it.</p><p>Now with the clear water, he was forced to face his reflection. His hair was sticking up left, right and centre, and even though he wanted to say it was the wind’s fault, he had nothing to blame for it other than his nervous hands, no matter how much he wanted to blame the trek here. His eyes were slightly red. He hadn’t cried yet. <em>That<em>, he was proud of. He wouldn’t cry. He shouldn’t cry.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Slowly, he dipped the tips of his fingers into the water. It rippled out softly, destroying the perfect image of his reflection. Hah, perfect. As if anything about him was perfect. No, no, he had messed <em>everything<em> up, and it was all his fault. If only he wasn’t so <em>stupid<em>, and <em>impulsive<em>, then he wouldn’t be in this mess.</em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>It was a low blow, making fun of his name, but he just couldn’t <em>help<em> it because he was stupid and mean, and nothing like what Morality said he was supposed to be.</em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Sighing, he fished one of the coins out of his pocket. When he and Remus were kids and made this wishing well, they made certain coins that could be used, and only those coins. Roman only had three left. A part of him told him that the wishing well wasn’t real; it wouldn't actually make any of his wishes come true more than him simply summoning something in the Imagination would make it real, but there was something about the ritual of tossing the coin and watching it sink that was different. Whether it was different in a good way or a bad way was still up for debate in his mind. Did the difference between the two even matter?</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He held the coin above the water. What would he even wish for? Nothing material, that was for sure. He could just summon it. No, he had to wish for something more important. Something he couldn’t easily get.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He hated that ‘a hug’ was the first thing coming to his mind.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Maybe he could wish to be a better person. It was pretty open ended, but it was more or less the exact solution to his current problem. He was bad. And he wasn’t meant to be. He was meant to be the good one. So why was he so… bad? He was just bad.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He let the coin drop into the water. It barely splashed. And then it started to sink.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“I wish I was good,” Roman said. The words felt almost out of place as they echoed softly around him. A nearby bird squawked at him before taking flight towards his brother’s side of the Imagination. No doubt going to tell him all about Roman’s disgusting display of weakness.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He should probably head back to his room before he has to face Remus again. But Patton was probably outside his room, trying to get in. Trying to ‘comfort’ him, as Patton would try for everyone, because Patton is amazing and wonderful like that. Or maybe he’d just leave Roman, going to instead comfort Janus. It wasn’t like either of them deserved Patton’s kind words, but at least Janus was more important. Everyone else was more important. Except maybe his brother.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Wow, there he goes again, being just horrid and impudent. Maybe his brother was better than him. Maybe Janus had a point. Maybe Roman really was the evil twin.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Something splashed in the water in front of him. He opened his eyes. Ah, his eyes. He was crying.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He quickly scrubbed the tears away. He refused to cry. He had a standard to live up to. To be perfect. Perfect people don’t cry.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Perfect people don’t have such horrible thoughts.<em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>He sighed, wiping away the last of the tears.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Something croaked behind him. He turned to face a small frog perched on one of the nearby rocks. Of course. Just another way for the Imagination to punish him. He should’ve been nicer to Patton, to avoid everything that happened. He tried to be nice to Patton; it’s what he deserved. After all, Patton was the one that gave him—<em>him<em>—the job of being the good one. He had to live up to that.</em></em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>He looked back at the water, staring at his reflection and watching as it started to look less and less like himself.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“What’d you wish for?”<br/>Roman startled, nearly jumping forwards into the water. He spun around to face none other than his brother, giving him a surprisingly blank look with his morning star resting by his legs.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“Pardon?” he said, trying his best to regain his composure.</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“I said what did you wish for?” Remus repeated, gesturing to the well behind him. “I doubt you’re here just to look at old stone or whatever. So you must’ve wished for something. What’d you wish for?”</em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>“It’s not important,” he snapped, turning back to the water. Of <em>course<em> his brother had come here. It was probably that stupid bird. “Go away.”</em></em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“No, I don’t think I will.” He came up behind him, giving a quick kick to the back of his knees and chuckling when he stumbled forwards a bit.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“What do you want, Remus?” he said.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“To bother you. It’s fun. Hey, do you think we could’ve bought a bomb into the wedding? Dee didn’t let me throw the cake, but we could’ve at least blown it up.”</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>“That cake was delicious, how <em>dare<em> you.”</em></em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Remus shrugged, dipping his whole hand in the well water and watching as it slowly turned a dark shade of gray around it. “Could’ve still eaten the explosion cake. If you’re not a coward.”</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“I’m not a coward,” he scoffed.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>“Then why’d you run away from <em>Morality<em>, of all people?”</em></em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>He didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he fished out his second coin, fiddling with it in his hands. Remus stared at it for a few seconds before going back to swirling the water around, now with two hands.</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>“Do you want my advice?” he said, flicking some water at Roman.</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>“Not really, no.”</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>“Too bad. If Patton ever starts to annoy you, just hit him over the head until his brain falls out and splats against the floor. And then for good measure you should remember to remove his heart, because most of his thought processes come from there instead.” He took a moment to laugh at that. “And then you get to stab his dead body all you want.”</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>He shook his head. It was his brother’s job to think of…<em> those<em> thoughts. He had no obligation to do that. Patton doesn’t deserve to be thought of like that. Especially not by Roman.</em></em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“I’ve always dreamed of doing that,” Remus continued. “Of just splitting his skull open. Oh, or standing on his spine. Or pulling his eyes out. Or-”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Please shut up,” Roman mumbled into his hands, covering his face.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Tell me why you’re here of all places and I will,” he shot back. Roman could swear that he sounded almost… angry. “You haven’t been here for years. Why now?”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“It’s not important,” he said.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Oh? Well, anyway, Patton’s boring. What if I set Virgil’s hair on fire? He’d get all jittery. Maybe he’d set the house on fire in the process. And the fire would smoke Logan out, and I could stab him too, and Patton would be there too and I could stab him again. Heh. That’d be fun. I could stab you too. And then I could rip everyone’s hearts-”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Do you know his name?” Roman said. A part of him wanted to be comforted, even if by his brother, but mostly he just wanted to shut him up. Those were Patton-deemed Bad Thoughts, and he wasn’t bad. So therefore, he couldn’t think about those Thoughts… Right? Yeah, that made sense.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“Deceit’s?” Remus asked.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>He nodded.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“No. Believe it or not, he’s super secretive. Always told me he’d only share his name if he had no other choice, which I think is stupid.”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>Oh. No other choice? Was that really how he felt? Oh, God, what did Roman do this time? No wonder Janus was so mad at him.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>“I mean, it’s a name,” he continued, completely unaware of his brother’s breath speeding up. “It’s not like it’s gonna kill you or anything. Actually, if you yelled it loud enough it could explode your brains. Or some cake. Exploded wedding cake.”</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>But Janus <em>wasn’t<em> trustworthy! That was the thing, wasn’t it? That was what he was always told. He was good, everyone else, all of the ones that were forced to hide in the dark, that lurked behind closed doors, they were bad. Janus was bad. He lied. And lying was bad.</em></em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>“I wonder if you yelled at the cake loud enough, would it explode? And then it could explode into Deceit’s ears. And if you put a bomb in the cake, then put the cake in his ears, it would explode his ears!”</em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>But by that logic, then Remus was good. He never lied. If lying was wrong, then that would mean honesty was good. And Remus was honest. So he would be the good one. And where would that leave Roman?</em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>“He’d definitely go deaf. And he’d probably die too. He doesn’t like it when I kill him, so I probably shouldn’t do it again. But it’s always so much fun licking his blood off the floor! Tasty. And covered in dirt. The best mix.”</em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>Roman was an actor. He was constantly on a stage, constantly performing, constantly <em>lying<em>. Lying and lying about everything. About how he’s feeling, about how much motivation he has to write, about how much he trusts himself. And if Remus was his metaphorical narrative foil, then wouldn’t he, by default, be bad if Remus was good?</em></em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“Dirt and blood, dirt and blood, dirt and blood. Put it in a mixing bowl and put in some eggs. Beat it together and what do you get? Salmonella. Sally, sally, salmonella-”</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“Deceit told us his name,” Roman said. Truthfully. He had to be the good one, and honesty was good, so he had to be honest. No other choice. “And Thomas hates me. And Patton is trusting Deceit now. More than he trusts me, I think.”</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“Oh,” Remus said. “Sucks to be you.”</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>Ugh, why did the truth hurt? Why was it blurring his vision? Why did the well water in front of him suddenly look like the best place to put his head for at least ten minutes?</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“Have you tried hitting them over the head?”</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“Can’t say I have,” he sighed.</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“You should.”</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>Roman wanted to say something else, but the truth hurt, and he couldn’t say anymore.</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>“Well!” Remus said, pulling his hands out of the well and shaking them off like an excited dog. “I’ll keep my end of the deal and leave you alone now.”</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>He turned around, jumping on the wildflowers to kill them as he walked away. Away. Away, and leaving Roman alone again. Wasn’t that what he wanted?</em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>Be truthful, Roman<em>, he told himself.</em></em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>“Please don’t leave me alone,” he whispered.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>God, what was he doing?</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Remus paused mid-air, turning around and staring at Roman. He quickly lowered his eyes. Looking at his brother was unbelievably difficult. </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>He made a noise reminiscent of a laugh. “Fine, okay then,” he said, dropping to his feet and sitting on the other side of the wishing well to stare at the outskirts of the trees around them.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>Roman sat down opposite, leaning on the well and closing his eyes. He decided not to speak. Remus made no such decision.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>He was talking. About something Roman didn’t want to listen to. And yet he listened. He told himself it was because he had nothing else to listen to, but he knew he would be lying again. In a sick, twisted way it was calming to listen to him ramble and rant. Which he hated to think about, but it was either that or admit that he really was that desperate for company. It was either that or actually pay full attention to what he was saying. It was something about rat poison and giving Virgil an ‘I’m sorry’ cake.</em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>It was disgusting. <em>Remus<em> was disgusting. That was decided years ago, before high school. Remus was disgusting, and Roman wasn’t. Morality decided that—<em>Patton<em> decided that. And today Patton was wrong. If Patton could be wrong about Janus, then what if he was wrong about…</em></em></em></em></em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Do you think Patton was wrong?” Roman said, cutting Remus off before he could finish his description of how he would make Virgil eat his apology cake.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He scoffed. “About what?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“About saying you were bad and I was good?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>For the first time in what felt like forever, Remus didn’t speak. A whole minute passed. He had left, hadn’t he? Of course he did. He left, and Roman was alone again, as he so deserved. Even Remus couldn’t stand him.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Soon enough, he was crying. He didn’t want to. He wanted to be perfect. He tried to stop himself, but he was so <em>tired<em> and now he was alone so what did it matter? Only he could see his failures now, and he already hated himself. What did it matter? What mattered? He was alone.</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I don’t know what Patton said to make you think that, but I can assure you he’s wrong.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Oh God, oh <em>no<em>, Goddammit. Now his brother, of all people, was seeing him cry. Of course he wouldn’t leave now. He was probably ecstatic to see Roman cry. </em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I mean, you’re amazing!” Remus continued. Roman could feel his presence above him, could feel the shadow cast over him by his brother. It was strangely comforting. “And I’m disgusting. I’m purposefully disgusting, and yet people still put up with me. And it would seem to me that you being so perfect is just an accident, so I’d say you’re the good twin.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He wanted to speak, wanted to argue that Remus was wrong, wanted to convince him that he was terrible, that he didn’t deserve to be spoken of like this, but hearing Remus say that? He couldn’t bring himself to say anything.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Hey, stop crying,” Remus demanded. “Stop crying so you can agree with me.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“But you’re <em>wrong<em>,” he choked out through a sob.</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Then fight me.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>That managed to get a small, not-happy but not-sad laugh out of him. “I’m not- I’m not going to fight y-you.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Why not? I’m always down to hit you over the head. It’s the one thing I’m good at.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Another laugh, this time much sadder.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Tell me I’m wrong! Stop crying, stand up, and fight me! Or keep crying, I don’t know.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Well, if keep crying was an option.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Roman pushed the tears out of his eyes, not bothering to stop crying, and forced himself to his feet. Through his blurry vision, he could see Remus standing ominously close, with a Look on his face that Roman couldn’t begin to explain.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He still had that coin in his hand.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Fight me,” Remus said again, putting his hands on his hips.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He dropped the second coin in the water, watching it sink to the bottom before turning back to face Remus. Waiting. Expectant.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I wish some- someone would give me a- a hug,” Roman said, feeling his shame cloying and tugging in his stomach, telling him to stop, telling him to take it back, telling him to <em>run<em> before Remus could do anything. But he was stupid, and God, did he want a hug.</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He wiped more of his tears away, forcing his eyes down. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. He just couldn’t.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“That’s not fighting,” Remus said. Why did he sound so… whiny?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I’m sorry…”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Hey, apologising is Patton’s job, shut up.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>And then Roman suddenly felt a whole lot warmer. A lot more solid. A lot more <em>real<em>.</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Remus was taller than him. He noticed that now, as he placed his head on top of Roman’s. It was a surprise he hadn’t noticed it sooner. It wasn’t that much of a difference, but it felt so much better than the few hugs he’d gotten from Patton.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>His hands were warm. When had Roman taken his overshirt off? Who knows. What he does know, is that the feeling of his brother’s hands against his back was the nicest thing he had ever felt in his entire life. It's grounded. It's warm. It’s… strangely soft. Strangely delicate. As if someone actually cares about Roman.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He lets out another sob, shaking slightly as he returns the hug, desperately clinging to Remus’s shirt and crying into his shoulder. For a moment, he worried he would be mad for getting his shirt wet, but it only took a few seconds for him to realise that Remus probably wouldn’t care at all. So he lets himself cry. Lets the sobs rack through his body, lets the tears soak into Remus’s shirt, lets it out. It’s cathartic.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>A lot more solid. A lot more real. A lot more loved.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I’m gonna kill whoever hurt you,” Remus muttered.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Roman laughed, burying his head in his green sash. “You shouldn’t.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Telling me I shouldn’t do something just makes me want to do it more, you know that right?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I know."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>They stood wordlessly for a little longer, the only sound between them being Roman's occasional sniffle, almost always accompanied by Remus saying something under his breath that Roman was sure he wouldn't want to hear. Despite that, it really was so much more comforting than absolute silence.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Remus, can I… ask you something?" he said, doing his best to keep up his voice steady.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Sure."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Do you think I should, uh, duck out?"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"No," he said quickly, almost immediately. "No, absolutely not."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Despite what his mind was screaming about, Roman pushed Remus away. God, was he always this cold? A part of him wanted to pull his brother back into the hug, but he knew he shouldn't. He just shouldn't.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Roman, look me in the eyes, you coward."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Coward<em>. It was strange that that didn't hurt. It should've hurt more. And yet it didn't. He wished he was smart enough to understand why that was, but like always, he was just stupid.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"You're not stupid," Remus said.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>He spoke allowed, didn't he? He laughed again, sadly, before finally looking him in the eyes. He knew his face was red, knew his eyes would be puffy and wet, yet he didn't have the motivation to care.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"I'm not?" he said. "I beg to differ."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"Then beg, because you're definitely smarter than me."</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>"What, like it's difficult?"</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Remus laughed—no, cackled, playfully pushing Roman's shoulder just a little bit too forcibly. He stumbled back a bit.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Other than Remus’s soft laughing, they fell back into silence.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Roman sighed. “It’s just… I’m not necessary, am I?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>That made Remus stop laughing. “Why’d you say that?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Because you<em> exist<em>! Just by you being here means that even if I duck out, Thomas would still have his creativity!”</em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“You do realise that that is the dumbest thing you’ve ever said?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Roman began to speak, but Remus cut him off. “As much as I’d love full creative control, you’re still incredibly important! I mean, I’m gross! It’s probably help if Thomas liked his creativity, lol.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Did you just say ‘lol’ out loud?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I did, yes.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“You disgust me.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“That’s kind of my job.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“At least you’re good at yours.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Remus nodded, as if he was thinking, which Roman doubted. Eventually, he shrugged. “Sucks to be you, I guess.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Would it be worth it to spend his last coin on another hug?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Either way,” Remus continued. “You shouldn’t duck out. Because people like you, and they’d be sad.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Either way? What either way?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Whether you’re good at your job or not. People still like you.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I find that hard to believe,” Roman muttered under his breath.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“I don’t.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It was worthless, wasn’t it? Remus was incredibly stubborn, not as much as Roman, but still very stubborn. He couldn’t change his mind.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>And change his mind to what? To thinking he was terrible? That he was bad? Here was someone saying he was wrong in thinking those things about himself, and he was trying to argue with them? Isn’t this what he wanted?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“RoRo? You good?”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>But did he deserve it? Did he? Did he deserve anything?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Oh no, you’re crying again.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>This was Remus, his brother, the person who should hate him the most, and he was saying he was wrong. He didn’t lie. He said what he meant and he meant what he said. Did Roman want to be admired by Remus?</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“Come here, you big baby.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>If he was honest (and he tried to be, he did, but it was difficult), he didn’t want to be admired by Remus. Not when he had spent so long trying to separate himself from his brother, trying to show that they weren’t the same anymore, but he didn’t care about that right now, because right now he was being hugged again, and god, it felt so good.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>“You really need to work on talking about your feelings,” Remus said, running his hand through Roman’s hair. It wasn’t gentle, and it was barely comfortable, but it was definitely comforting.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Roman said nothing in response.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>Remus lowered them to the ground. “We’ll talk about this later. When you’re not crying. But you can cry right now. I’ll stay right here.”</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>True to his words, he did stay there.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>It was the nicest hug Roman had ever received.</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>